Red Letter Day
by ConnerKentGal101
Summary: There's only one way to hurt Batman, and that's to hurt his little bird... What happens when Robin is kidnapped by Joker, will he survive long enough for the League and his Team to find him, or will it be too late?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello guy's, I know that I'm working on another story, but I had an awesome idea and I figured I would share it. So, please read and Review! Oh, and the Robin that I am using in here is Dick Grayson: so that makes him only 13~**

* * *

(**Mount Justice)**

"What happened?" Batman questioned.

"I-I- don't know," Wally replied.

"You were with him, you were supposed to watch each other's back… What happened?" Batman questioned in a demanding voice.

"We were sent in first to check the place out and he was in front of me. We were supposed to be watching each other's back, but when he ran ahead of me I lost sight of him and we got separated, so I went looking for him… and I-I couldn't find him, but then he let out a cry of pain and that's when I knew where he was. When I finally found him he was injured, and I didn't know what his condition was…" Kid Flash stopped, unable to finish his sentence.

"Wally, I need you to finish." Batman explained in a now calmer voice.

"I didn't know what to do;" Wally blurted out and then continued on. "I turned around to go find help and then I got hit in the head, and the last thing a saw was the Joker." Wally suddenly lost his breath.

Everyone in the room fell silent.

"Joker?" Batman asked shocked.

"YES, JOKER! THAT BIG JERK FACE PROBABLY TOOK HIM!" Kid Flash yelled at him. "They probably took him." Wally said in a lower voice.

"Wait, you're telling us that Joker has Robin?" Artemis questions.

"No, I'm telling you that Cinderella has Robin!" The Speedster sarcastically snapped at Artemis. "Yes, I'm telling you that the nut case has Robin, what else would I be telling you?" Wally yelled. "I-I'm sorry Arty, I-I just need a minute."

* * *

(**Joker's** **Hideout**)

"Listen kid you can corporate or we can make you." One of Joker's thugs stated.

"Bite my a…" Before Robin could finish his sentence he received a hard slap to the face.

"Now, now… do you kiss your mother with that mouth?" Joker's said with his evil laugh.

"You're nuts, you creep!" Robin yelled at Joker, but doing that only got him another hard slap to the face; however, this time it was with something sharp. Suddenly Robin felt something warm trickle down his face.

"Now, are you going to be a good little bird?" Joker questioned. "Or do I have to make you?" He asked while fiddling with a small knife that was covered in a bit of blood from Robin's cheek.

"Go to hell! Maybe then you can be with some of your own kind." Robin said with a scowl.

Joker turned around, but this time he wasn't smiling.

"Would you like to repeat that?" Joker said pulling another knife out of his pocket and holding it up to Robin's neck.

"You think that you are going to get away with this?" Robin Questioned. "Because if you do your stupider then I thought." Robin said with a grunt.

"I should have hit you harder." Joker let out a long sigh, and then stood up. He started to walk towards a corner and then he leaned down and picked something up.

"Boys, will you give us a minute?" Joker asked, but the thugs just stood there. "I SAID TO GIVE US A MINUTE!" Joker yelled and immediately the thugs were gone.

Robin's eyes widened when the Joker displayed a metal rod that he had retrieved from the corner.

"Now, it's time to teach you a lesson, one that you will never forget!" The Joker said with a loud laugh. "Oh, and don't worry this won't hurt much." He snickered.

Suddenly the Joker struck him in the side; Robin let out a cry of pain.

"You will learn not to mess with me! Come to think of it, since you will never forget this moment I might as well make the best of it." Joker said with another laugh.

Then the Joker struck at him multiple times.

_**To Be Continued.**_

* * *

**Okay, sorry for the cliff hanger guy's. I will be updating as soon as I can… I would love some ideas if anyone has any.**

**Dedication: YoungJustice101, Scarlett Mist, Just Another Fanfiction nerd, KKCopper, InvisibleNinja123…, Liana Paulina Whiteheart, ChristianBale Girl 2010!**

**Shout outs: YOUNGJUSTICE101, CHRISTIANBALE GIRL 2010, THANK YOU FOR READING OVER MY STORYS :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Hello all of my readers and reviewers! Here is my newest chapter, so please read and review it… Please enjoy.**

Kid Flash sat on the edge of one of the caves various couches, his thoughts going in circles. No matter what he did he just couldn't get his mind off of his failed mission; he couldn't get his mind off of Robin. He had no idea where his absent teammate was and the worst part about the whole situation was that his best friend was somewhere with a deranged psycho.

"_Why did he run ahead of me? That's not like Dick to do that. He should have stuck with me; we could have fought that freak off!" _Wally thought angrily to himself, but was suddenly pulled out of his thoughts by Artemis.

"Are you okay?" Artemis asked concern etching her features.

"No, I'm not alright." Wally admitted with a loud sigh.

Artemis took a quick glance at the Speedster and she could see that he was truly worried about his missing teammate.

She had only been a member of the team for a few short months, but that was long enough to tell that the two boys were pretty close buds. She knew that they had their ups and downs just like everyone else, but in the end they always came through for each other.

"He'll be okay; you and I know both know Robin's a good fighter." Artemis said trying her best to bring some sort of comfort to her teammate, even though she knew it was no use. Nothing in the world was going to bring comfort to him at this moment accept the return of his friend.

"That's why I'm worried; Rob will probably say or do something stupid that will get him killed." Wally said, his eyes starting to glisten with tears. He knew Robin better than anyone and he knew he was famous for talking back, especially to criminal.

Artemis gently laid a comforting hand on Wally's shoulder. "What exactly happened in that building?" She questioned. "You can tell me."

Wally looked up at her and then let out another long sigh, then he began to explain what happened during his last mission.

_*Flashback*_

"_Okay proceed, but be careful we still haven't confirmed who is in the building." Aqualad said through his comm-link._

"_Got it." Robin quickly replied as he made his way to the warehouse with Kid Flash a few feet in front of him._

"_We're in." Robin said pressing two fingers to his comm-link. _

_He then slowly started took in the scenery. It was a pretty old warehouse, probably thirty to forty years old and it reeked of mold and stagnate air. The floor was cracked in various places and stained; however, that was not the only thing that caught his eye. There was something laying in heap just a few feet away from him and it looked like a person._

_Robin then slowly approached the still body and slowly flipped it over to reveal an older man with a big red grin plastered across his face._

"_It's confirmed, are perpetrator is …" Robin stopped half way through his sentence when his ear piece started buzzing with loud static. Quickly he yanked the comm-link from his ear and tossed it across the room. Wally who was obviously also suffering from the same problem instantly followed suit and tossed his comm-link across the warehouse with Robin's._

"_What the heck was that?" Wally questioned while rubbing his sore ear. _

_Suddenly they heard a noise come from some sort of speaker on the wall; they both immediately looked around and spotted a large black speaker hanging in the far corner of the warehouse._

"_Hello kid's and welcome to Jokers fun house!" Joker said through the speaker._

"_We need to get out of here and call for back up." Robin whispered to Kid Flash._

"_Awww! Don't you kiddies want to hang around and play?" The clown asked with an eerie chuckle._

"_Not really." Kid Flash said._

_Robin and Wally then slowly turned around and started to head toured the doorway that was until the Joker had started to speak again._

"_Oh, and don't try to leave because as soon as you go through those doors I'll kill every single one of these hostages." Joker said with his famous laugh._

"_Think it's a trap?" Wally questioned, knowing that Robin knew a lot more about the green haired psycho then he did. _

"_Even if it is we can't take any chances. We have to help those hostages." Robin replied._

"_So, we proceed without back up?" Wally questioned?_

"_Exactly!" Robin quipped, and then continued forward in search of the hostages._

_A few moments later they were both running through the hallways of the old musty warehouse. _

"_Where are we headed?" Wally inquired._

"_To the main control room. Think of it, if he was able to know that we walking towards the exit, then he must have been able to see us through the old security cameras." Robin stated._

_Quickly they both rounded another corner and Wally suddenly tripped over some sort of rope that was hidden in the hallway. A few seconds later he was back on his feet, but Robin was nowhere in sight._

"_Rob, where did you go?" Wally yelled, he then quickly raced around another corner but he didn't see his friend anywhere._

_Wally then started to panic; he quickly started to pick up his pace, but then instantly stopped in his tracks when he heard a loud scream. _

"_Robin!" Wally yelled as he quickly made his way around the third corner in the direction of the sudden scream._

_When he finally got to his detonation, he found Robin lying on the ground with a small trail of blood running down the side of his neck._

"_Robin!" Wally shouted. He started to move towards his teammates, but something cold hit the back of his head and he quickly fell to the ground in a heap. Instantly his vision became blurry as darkness threatened to overtake him. Everything around him started to spin and the last thing he saw was a tall man towering over him with an evil red smile and then the darkness consumed him. _

_*End of flashback* _

"And then the last thing I saw was that mad man." Wally said, trying his best to fight back the tears that where threatening to spill.

Artemis just sat there in shock; along with Conner and Megan who were now standing in the living room listening to Wally re-tell the events of his failed mission.

"I-I didn't know what to do, I was scared… and… and when I saw him he just looked so… so. I don't know how to explain it. We shouldn't have gone in alone; we should have waited for back up. I should have been in front of him." Wally said, tears now freely running down his face.

"Wally, it's not your fault." Artemis stated. "You didn't know that Joker was going to do that."

"No, it is my fault! I should have kept a better eye on him; he's only thirteen an a half for crying out loud. He should be the one here on the couch worrying, not getting hurt by some maniac! He deserves to have another chance at life." Wally yelled, he then threw his face into his hands and began to silently cry.

"We'll find him; I can promise you that Wally." Artemis said, as she pulled the sobbing Speedster into her arms.

*Back at Joker's Hideout*

Everything was black and all Robin could feel was pain. Slowly he tried to open his eyes, but even that little bit of movement caused him more discomfort. His head was throbbing and his ribs felt they were on fire he so badly wanted to hold his aching sides, but he was instantly reminded that his hands were handcuffed behind his back.

Slowly he pulled his head up to take a look at his surroundings, and from what he could see from this angle it just looked like another abandoned warehouse accept most of this buildings ceiling was gone and the rest was covered in mold. He then turned his head to the right to see a wall covered in red splotches.

He glanced around the building and realized that most of the warehouse walls were white accept for this one. It was half white with red splashed up and down the sides in uneven patterns.

A sickening feeling hit him when he realized that it wasn't red paint covering the wall "it was blood!"

"What do you think of the wall? I did it myself. Well, not all by myself; I had a little help from a civilian that found my little hide out." Joker said with a smile.

Robin then looked back over at the wall and saw a red hand print. (This needs more)

"Poor girl, she didn't know what was coming to…" Joker didn't get to finish his sentence before Robin started shouting at him.

"You monster!" "How could you just kill that person?" "They were probably cold or hungry." Robin tried to shout at the Joker, but it just came out sounding like a squeaky seal.

"No, she wasn't cold or hungry. She was a copper and coppers aren't good for me, but don't worry I made sure she went out with a smile." Joker said with another laugh.

"You're s- sck." Robin tried to yell at the mad man, but the pain from there earlier encounter was finally starting to get to him.

"What was that kiddo, I couldn't hear you?" Joker said and then gave Robin a hard kick to the side with his foot.

Robin let out a loud cry of pain.

"Did that last comment strike a nerve?" "I only meant to strike a rib" Joker laughed. "Now, now, kiddo I must be going, but I'll be back shortly and don't worry my goons will keep an eye on you while I'm out. So, be a good little bird okay?" Joker yelled to Robin as he made his way to the door and out into the unknown.

Robin waited till he heard the door shut and then he flipped onto his side and brought his knees to his chest. He then slowly pulled his hands from beneath his feet, so that his hands were now placed in front of him instead of behind his back.

Placing his bound hands on the blood stained wall he tried to pull himself up, but the sudden movement caused an explosion of pain to surge through his badly injured ribs.

Eventually after several attempts he finally had himself up into a standing position. Robin then started to take a step forward, until he realized that his feet were cold, he slowly looked down and realized that his socks and shoes were missing. Upon looking at his hands, he also realized that his gloves were missing too.

Robin then took another step forward, which wasn't a good move. He quickly bit his lip as pain shot throughout his battered body once again.

"_God, that really hurts." _Robin thought to himself. "_Okay, now I just have to find a way out of here without having one of Jokers goons seeing me." _Robin then started scanning the room; everything was all over the place.

He started to make his way to the door in the corner hoping that it was a door that led him out of this place. He gripped onto the walls for extra support, hoping that he would find something along the way that would make this easier.

Finally, he made it to the door and beside it there was a small peep hole. He took a quick look outside and saw a whole bunch of trees; he knew that this door defiantly led outside.

"Yes." He quietly said to himself and then he slowly grabbed a hold of the door handle and started to twist it; nevertheless, it didn't move.

"Come on, come on." Robin said while yanking at the door knob. "Please God; I need some way to get out of here." He whispered to himself.

"Hey, where did he go?" One of the goons yelled in a panicky voice.

Robin then started to smash at the door, but it didn't budge. Anxiety then started to kick in; Robin instantly felt his stomach start to knot up.

"Don't bother wasting your energy kid. That door won't open without a key and the only one who has one is the boss, and he doesn't seem to be around." Someone said from behind him.

Robin quickly flipped around to see one of the goons standing about five feet away from him. The goon took a slow step forward and revealed a knife that he had in one of his side pockets.

"Well, the boss said to watch you, but he never said we couldn't ruff you up a little." The goon said with a laugh.

Robin's eyes widened as the goon started to run at him with the sharp knife.

**A/N: I know another cliff hanger. Anyways, I hope you guys like it. Please review and tell me what you think… Oh, and don't worry I will have a little more JL in my next chapter!**

**Dedications: To all my readers and reviewers!**

**Shout outs: YOUNGJUSTICE101, CHRISTIANBALE GIRL 2010, THANK YOU FOR READING OVER MY STORYS!**

**Always and forever: CKgal101**

**P.S. Enjoy all!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Hello all my reader's and reviewers, what did you think of my latest chapter? I am sorry if it takes me a little while to update, but life can get hard at times, so this chapter is for you guys! Please enjoy.**

**WARNING: THIS CHAPTER IS RATED T FOR SOME BLOODY SCENS, AND VIOLENCE! JUST THOUGHT I SHOULD GIVE YOU GUYS A FAIR WARNING!**

_Previously: "Well, the boss said to watch you, but he never said we couldn't rough you up a little." The goon said with a laugh. _

_Robin's eyes widened as the goon started to run at him with the sharp knife._

* * *

_*Justice League Head Quarters*_

"I want all available League member's searching for any trace or clue to Joker's whereabouts." Batman said to Superman as they made their way into the JL counsel room.

"We already have Green Lantern and Wonder Women down at the warehouse searching for anything that might get us a little closer to Joker's hideout." Clark replied while following closely behind Batman.

"Have they found anything at all?" Batman questioned, sounding a little flustered.

"No, there was no evidence or any sign of where he might be. The only thing they found was this note." Superman said upon entering the council room.

"Let me see that." Batman demanded as he grabbed the note off of the table, he then unwrapped the note and read it out loud.

_Dear Batsy,_

_Stick around for the show tonight at 6:00 A.M sharp, it will be a shocker!_

_Sincerely the Joker._

Batman then crushed the fragile pieces of paper in his hand. "I swear if that maniac does anything to Robin I will personally kill him." Batman threatened, as he roughly threw the crinkled letter across the table and walked towards a large glass covered window.

"Bruce you need to calm down." Clark said, as he cautiously approached the now enraged man.

"Don't you tell me to calm down; you don't know how it feels because you don't have a child!" He screamed at the man of steel. He then slammed his fist with great force into the nearest wall, giving it a good sized dent.

Superman stood there shocked. Even though Bruce didn't want to admit it; nevertheless, Superman could see that his colleague (His close friend) was in distress about this whole situation and more than anything Clark wanted to help relieve some of it. "We will find him Bruce, I can promise you that."

Bruce didn't reply or object to Clark's words, he just stared out the large window.

"Bruce I…" Superman started to say again, but was cut off by Batman.

"I just… I just need a minute." The Dark Knight simply stated not turning away from the window.

Superman silently nodded and then slowly made his way to the door lost deeply in his own thoughts. When Bruce had finally heard the double doors shut, he slowly slid down to the floor, and let out a long sigh.

"Where are you Dick?" Bruce whispered slamming his fists into the hard cold floor.

_*Back at Jokers hideout*_

Robin quickly tried to dodge the knife that was coming at him, but it was too late. Too late to do anything…

The knife instantly struck him in his abdomen and blood immediately poured from his wound and hit the floor. Everything in the room started to spin, as pain started to take its toll on him once again. Soon enough there was a small pool of blood covering the cement floor.

The goon stood there still holding the knife in Robin's abdomen. He just stood there looking utterly shocked, so Robin quickly took the opportunity to try and get away from the goon why he was in his dazed state. Robin swiftly pulled himself backwards and then he flipped his feet into the air and kicked the goon in the face. As soon as the goon hit the ground, Robin tried to take a run for the back door but his abdomen instantly started to burn; however, he kept moving.

His battered body was screaming for him to stop, but Robin knew as soon as he stopped moving those goons would get a hold of him again and he would surely be punished for trying to run for it.

"Get back here you little brat." One of the goon yelled as he pulled himself off of the ground and started to run after Robin.

"Where did he go?" The other goon questioned.

"Great, now I have to take these dummy's down before I can get out of here." Robin said to himself.

"I'm home! And I…" Joker never got to finish his sentence before he saw both of his goons lying on the ground.

"What happened? Where is the Bat's little brat?" Joker growled at his two goons. Joker then took a step forward and started to slip in something wet; he looked down to see a small puddle of blood beneath his feet. He then looked over to his goons. "Who's responsible for this?" Joker questioned pointing to the crimson puddle.

Both of the goons quickly stood up and started to brush themselves off. "Well, it was kind of my fault boss," one of the goons started to admit. "I kind of stabbed him because he was trying too…" Suddenly there was a loud bang and the goon who was spilling his guts to Joker was dead.

The goon instantly fell to the ground with a thud as red liquid started to pore from his head onto the floor.

"What are you standing around for?" Joker yelled at the goon that was staring at the still body in front of him. "Get out there and start looking for him, unless you want to end up like our little friend here." Joker said motioning the gun towards the backdoor which was now wide open.

The goon instantly pulled his gaze away from his now dead partner and then turned back and faced Joker again. "Yes, right away sir." The goon replied as he hurried out the backdoor.

"Quit bleeding all over my floor." Joker said, while giving the now dead goon a kick the side.

Joker then turned and saw a bloody knife laying on the floor, with a trail of blood leading out the backdoor. Joker smiled, knowing that this trail of blood could lead him right to Robin.

"Good little birdie." Joker said as he made his way out the backdoor.

*Outside not far from the warehouse*

Robin was trying to get as far away from the warehouse as he could, but he couldn't move as fast as he usually due to his injuries.

"_I need to move a little faster before Joker's dummies start looking for me."_ Robin thought to himself.

He looked down at his abdomen and saw that his poor attempt to stop the bleeding by applying pressure wasn't working. Robin slowly leaned up against a tall tree that he was hiding behind and tried to take a couple of deep breaths.

Suddenly Robin heard footsteps behind him; he slowly peeked over the side of the tree and saw one of Joker's goons.

"Here little birdie, come out come out wherever you are." The goon said in a sing-song voice.

"_Does he really think I'm that stupid?" _Robin whispered to himself.

Robin quickly looked up the tree that he was leaning against. The tree looked about 35 feet high, maybe taller. Robin thought for a moment and then looked around, there was no other option, so he slowly grabbed a hold of the side of the tree and started to pull himself up.

It wasn't easy climbing the tree because of the snow that was still melting from there recent snow storm, and the fact that everything hurt like hell, but he knew he had to at least make it half way up the tree or else he would be a goner for sure. Robin slowly grabbed a hold of another tree branch, and started to pull himself up; however, the tree branch that he grabbed was loose and couldn't handle his weight. Just at that moment, the fragile limb gave away and Dick started to fall.

Robin quickly tried to grab for anything to stop his fall, but it was too late. Robin landed hard onto the snowy ground, instantly he felt the cold snow start to seep through his costume.

Breathing instantly became harder and black spots started to cloud his vision, but he still had to keep moving. Which seemed pretty impossible to do at that moment.

Finally after a few hard tries, Robin was finally back on his feet. Slowly he turned around to make sure nobody was behind him and thankfully no one was. Robin let out a small sigh of relief, and then he slowly turned back around.

"BOO!" Joker screamed as he jumped out from behind a tree.

Robin quickly jumped back and almost lost his balance, but was able to keep himself standing.

"Where did you think you were going little Birdie? Did you think you were going to get away? Were at the edge of Gotham city kiddo in some secluded forest! There's nowhere to run, and there's nowhere to hide and nobody will come looking for you out here!" Joker stated with a devilish grin.

Robin quickly tried to run, but Joker knew that Robin wasn't going to get far with his injuries. _"This is going to be a blast." _Joker thought to himself with a smile.

_(Break)_

Robin's sides ached. He so desperately wanted to stop, but he knew that, that deranged nut case wasn't far behind him.

"_There has to be some way out of this forest, I need to find a way." _Robin pondered to himself.

Robin finally came to a deserted road. There were no cars; there were no people, there was nothing. The only thing that was there was a sign that read _"Leaving Gotham."_Robin instantly lit up knowing that there was some hope of escaping this freak, but he was wrong. As soon as Robin took a step forward he was instantly hit in the head with something hard.

Robin quickly fell to the ground, as something warm started to trickle down the side of his head. Everything around him started to spin, as darkness started to invade his vision. The last thing Robin saw before he lost consciousness was the Joker smiling and than nothing.

* * *

**Wow, this was a fun chapter… I am really sorry about the Cliff Hanger, but I hope you guys like this new chapter. Please tell me what you think! And thank you for taking the time to read and review my story, it means a lot to me. Oh, and Jokers Ckick18 I don't think you are nuts, because I am a big fan of Joker myself!**

**Dedications: To Everyone!**

**Special shout outs to: YoungJustice101, Starwarsrocks1234, Joker's Chick18, CHRISTIANBALE GIRL 2010, Just Eating Toast, Reina Grayson, GGcharms, Fighter1357. Thank you for reading and reviewing my chapter! **

**Always and forever: CKgal101**

**P.S. Enjoy all!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Okay people, I'm sorry that my last chapter was a little bit of a cliff hanger… Okay, maybe it was a big cliff hanger! Yeah, anyways I sorry about that… Also, I just want to mention to you guys that I won't be hurting our little bird in this chapter because the evil plot bunny is off for the week , but don't worry he will be back on line soon. I promise! **

* * *

Wally sat on one of the caves various living room couches. He was still trying to get his head back together; however, that seemed impossible at the moment because all he kept thinking about was Robin.

Wally inhaled slowing still trying to clear his thoughts he then turned his attention towards Megan and Conner who were standing in the kitchen. From this distances Wally could see that Megan had her head buried in Conner's shoulder silently crying.

Conner was trying his best to comfort her, but nothing seemed to fix the Martian's broken heart.

Suddenly Wally felt a soft hand on his shoulder, and the Speedster immediately jolted off of the couch and flipped around to meet Artemis's worried gaze.

"Hey it's just me, take a chill pill. I brought you over a drink like you asked me too." Artemis stated, handing him the glass.

For a minute she just stood there staring, taking in the red heads appearance; she was starting to become very concerned for her teammate. He just hadn't been the same ever since Robin went missing, he looked tired, his cheeks were red and he looked like he had been crying for hours.

"I'm… I'm sorry Arty, I didn't mean to scare you," Wally stammered. He then rubbed a shaky hand through his hair and took a couple of deep breaths.

"It's okay; just drink some of the juice I brought you. It should help you feel a little better." Artemis said, trying her best to stay strong for her teammate.

"What is it?" Wally questioned peering inside the glass.

"It's just lemonade." Artemis declared.

"Oh…" Wally said, feeling slightly stupid for asking what was in the cup. He guessed he was just curious since Artemis and him didn't exactly get along and that she might have put something in else in the glass besides juice.

Artemis gave Wally a weak smile and then made her way towards Aqualad who had just entered the kitchen.

"How is everyone holding up?" Aqualad questioned.

"Well, Megan's has been crying for almost an hour now and Wally is tearing himself apart. Although Conner seems to be okay…" Artemis explained.

"How about you? How are you holding up?" Aqualad asked.

"Me? I'm fine. Why would I be freaking out? I hardly even know Robin… Well, I know him, but not as well as Wally does. I don't think anyone on this team knows Robin better than Wally does." Artemis lied. She did care about Robin and his whereabouts, but she couldn't let her team know that. She wasn't suppose to care about anyone else but herself… Well, that's at least what her dad taught her.

"Yes, maybe so, but that doesn't mean anyone else isn't concerned about him, including you." Aqualad informed her.

"I know, I just guess I'm also worried about Wally..." Artemis then stopped halfway through her sentence before she said anything she would later regret. "I mean… I am worried about the team, not just Wally." Artemis said while rubbing her arm nervously.

Aqualad gave her a puzzled look. He didn't understand; one minute Artemis was ready to kill the hyper active Speedster and now she was acting like they were good friends, but the Atlantean could also tell that the archer had feelings for the red headed teen.

Moving his attention from Artemis to his team, he could tell they were all in distress about the disappearance of Robin. Even he was distraught about the whole situation and in some ways he blamed himself for what happened to the young boy, but he knew beating himself up about it wasn't going to help find Robin.

**(Abandoned warehouse)**

Batman walked through the old warehouse for what seemed like the millionth time. He was still trying to find some sort of clue or trace that would lead him to the Joker, but he was having little to no luck.

Suddenly The Dark Night heard something from behind him; he quickly flipped around and went into defense mode, but then he calmed himself when he saw that it was only Dinah.

"What are you doing here?" Batman said with his famous Bat-glare plastered across his cowl.

"I came here looking for you; Superman told me that I might find you here." Dinah explained.

"I don't need a baby sitter." Batman sarcastically replied.

"I didn't come here to baby sit you, I came here to see if you needed any help." Dinah simply stated.

"I don't need any help…" Batman advised her as he continued to scan the area.

"You can't keep tearing yourself up about this, it isn't your fault." Black Canary declared to the masked hero.

"I'm not tearing myself up about this…" Batman snapped, flipping back around to face the blonde.

Canary let out a soft sigh. "Robin knew the risks of the mission; he knows that the Joker is a deranged psycho, but you have to believe me Bruce Robin is a fighter. He knows what to do… You of all people should know that, as you trained him." Dinah clarified, now shooting him a nasty glare of her own.

"I know the Joker better then you or anyone else and Robin might have been trained, but that won't save him from what the Joker has planned for him… I knew that I shouldn't have sent the team on this mission. I should have sent Arrow or someone else in to take a look around." Batman stopped yelling for a split second and took a deep breath and then continued.

"If I had just sent someone else in I wouldn't be sitting here right now wondering every single second what might be happening to him and what I could have done to have prevented this." Batman said in a now calmer voice.

"That's not all your worried about is it? Something happened and you're blaming yourself for it." Dinah said in suspicion.

"No…" Batman started to say, but then let out a long sigh and started to open his mouth to continue, but stopped when he noticed something across the room.

Batman walked a few feet across the room and knelt down beside the wall, he slowly rubbed two fingers across something wet and liquidly on the ground; he then slowly pulled his hand back up to his noise and sniffed the odd liquid.

"What is that?" Dinah asked, staring at the strange fluid on Bruce's fingers.

"It's oil." Batman stated, still staring at his fingers.

"How do we know it's from the Joker?" Dinah inquired.

"We don't…" Batman Stated.

"If it is, do you really think that this will help us to find Joker?" Dinah said, hoping to get a straight answer from Batman.

"It's our only clue so far." Batman informed her.

"Not exactly the answer I was looking for, but it's better than nothing." Dinah (Different)

Batman took another glance around, and then turned to Dinah.

"What time is it?" Batman questioned.

"It's almost five in the morning." She stated.

"_Great only one more hour before the Joker put's on his little play…"_ Batman thought to himself.

"There has to be some sort of trace to where the Joker is hiding and we're not going to find it here." Batman said as he started to walk away.

"Where else do we look then?" Dinah asked.

"Are next option is Arkham Asylum." Batman answered.

"Why there?" Dinah queried still unsure why he wanted to go to that mad house.

"Harley, but first we need to get back to the watchtower and get this tested." Batman imparted as he made his way to the entrance of the warehouse.

Dinah watched as the Dark Night disappeared into the dark, and then began to walk towards the door herself, but she stopped for a moment, and took one last look around the warehouse "Please, be okay Dick." Black Canary said to herself and then followed after Batman.

**(Jokers Hideout)**

"Alright Kiddo, it's time to wake up and get ready for the show!" Joker said, as he gave Robin a light tap on the side of his cheek, but the only response the Joker got was a quit sleepy groan.

"Fine, have it your way." Joker slightly whispered as he pulled out a blow horn from the back of his pocket and then he let it rip.

Robin's eyes instantly flew open, he tried to pull his hands up to cover his ears from the obnoxious noise, but then he realized that his hands were handcuffed securely to a mental poll.

After a few seconds Joker finally dropped the blow horn to the ground.

"Now that's better." Joker stated with a smile.

"God, I hate you." Robin half mumbled to himself.

"What was that Kiddo?" Joker questioned, but Robin didn't reply.

"Alright, now that you're awake, we can get ready for the show." Joker said in delight. "Don't worry, it won't be too bad… Or will it?" Joker then burst out into his famous laugh. Robin knew exactly what was going to happen, and he knew it wasn't going to be good!

"_To Be Continued" _

* * *

**A/N: YAY! Wow, I think I listened to Adam Lambert's song "Underneath" like a thousand times while writing this. Anyhow, I finally finished my fourth chapter, now I can do a happy dance. *Starts doing a happy dance.* Okay, I'm back now… Now, I have some good news and I have some bad news, but first off I would like to say that I am sorry it took me so long to update. I have just been kind of tired lately, plus I have been trying to catch up on some of my homework; so I have been a little busy lately… Okay, now for the good news, and for the bad. Good news is, summer break is almost here, YAY! Now for the bad news, the evil plot Bunny is back online, and he will be taking over my next few chapters.**

**Dedications: This chapter is dedicated to YoungJustice101. You are an amazing author, and I have enjoyed all of your fantastic work. I just hope that you will keep writing, and no matter what anyone says to you, you are an awesome writer and no one will ever be able to tell you otherwise… I love you sis!**

**Okay before I give the shout out's, I would love to say something to a very special friend: HAPPY LATE BIRTHDAY SCARLETT MIST! I HOPE THAT IT WAS FULL OF LOVE AND HUGS!**

**Okay now for the shout outs: ****Starwarsrocks1234, Rabbits Keeper, Scarlett mist, Fighter1357, MewJollyRancher12, ARL15, GGCharms, doglover500, ChristianBale Girl 2010 and Joker Ckick18. **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Sorry my last chapter was a bit of a snoozer, but I was kind of in a rush to post a new chapter and I didn't really put that much time into it… I'm a bad author, but hopefully this chapter will make up for the last one as it's full of suspense! Anyways, read, review and enjoy!**

**Oh, and one last thing! HAPPY 4TH OF JULY! **

Batman sat in the watchtowers oversized lab, he was still at work running various tests on the strange liquid that he had discovered within the warehouse; however he was not having much luck.

The only thing that he had found out was that the liquid was some sort of strange motor oil, but the problem was there are a majority of companies across the globe that make multiple types of oils similar to this one. Now, he just needed to figure out which company produced it?

Suddenly, someone walked into the room and Batman quickly flipped around to see Flash standing in the entrance way.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you; I just came to tell you that it's almost…" Flash was about to finish his sentence, but he was instantly cut off by the Dark Knight.

"I know," Batman stated in a gruff voice. "I'll be right there."

Barry gave Batman I slight nod, and then made his way out of the labs double doors.

As soon as Flash was out of sight, Batman slowly turned around and smashed his fist into one of the labs tables.

He didn't want to go into that room and watch Robin be tortured as he helplessly stood by waiting for it to end.

Batman let out a long sigh, so many things were going through his head at the moment. He was worried for Dick's safety and the fact that Joker might take his plans a little too far this time plus it might just lead to Robin's death.

Batman slowly looked over at a clock that was in the room, the time read five fifty seven am, which meant only three minutes until the Joker's main event went live all over the US.

The dark Knight let out another deep breath and then made his way out of the lab and towards the main conference room.

Batman walked through the halls of the watchtower, trying to get his head back in order before he walked into the main coference room.

Now finally standing outside of the main conference room door's, Batman took one last deep breath and slowly entered the room.

Bruce looked over at the table were the holographic computer was now set up, ready at any moment for Joker's broadcast.

The Dark Knight then took a quick look around at some of the League member's that were in the room, as some of them just gazed at the blank screen waiting for something to light up, while the others just stared at him with worried look's on their faces.

Slowly Dinah made her way up to Bruce and laid a comforting hand on his shoulder, but Bruce's gaze remained on the blank screen along with the others.

"Don't worry everything's going to be okay I promise." Dinah stated; as she was trying to do her best to comfort the man because even she knew that he was under a great deal of stress.

Batman just gave her a slow nod and continued to stare at the blank screen.

Finally, it hit six o'clock, and the screen came to life. Slowly the Joker's face appeared on the holographic computer screen.

"Hello, is this thing on?" Joker questioned as he tapped on the camera's lens. "What do you know it is!" Joker said with a humorous giggle.

"Now, before we get started I would like to introduce you to my new thug David, who I might add, refuses to wear clown make-up… Anyhow, my last goon had a little accident and…" Joker started to explained, but was cut off by his new goon.

"Umm… That's because you shot him sir." David simply stated.

"I thought it was my toy gun! Oh well, he was beginning to get a little soft on me anyways!" Joker said as he pulled up the real gun and then threw it halfway across the room. "Okay, enough arguing about my dead goon, let's just get this show on the road boys."

Joker then turned to his two goons and snapped his finger for them to go fetch Robin.

David slowly bent down beside Robin and unlocked the handcuffs, but as soon as he did so Robin began to struggle.

"Quit struggling kid!" David said, as he roughly pulled Robin off the ground.

Robin bit his lower lip until he could taste blood. He was so desperately trying to stop himself from crying out, as severe reched throughout his entire body.

Batman's eyes widened when Robin was brought into the camera's view, as he saw the amount of blood that was covering part of Robin's broken body.

The League member's all watched as Joker's goons placed Robin roughly on the ground, and then they both retrieved one of the weak boy's wrist and pulled then back to form the shape of wings.

Joker slowly bent down and picked up his crowbar, the same one that he had used to beat all of his victims with, and then he walked towards Robin.

"Look Batsy, now he looks just like a little bird." Joker stated, as he raised the crowbar and hit Robin hard in the abdomen.

Robin let out a cry of pain, as the crowbar impacted with his stomach.

Joker laughed evilly as he struck Robin again, this time sending Robin into a horrible bloody coughing fit.

The goon's instantly dropped Robin to the ground when he started to cough up blood, and after a few minutes his coughing fit finally subsided, but he was still struggling to take in enough oxygen.

"Aw, are you having trouble catching your breath? Here, let me give you a hand." Joker said with a laugh, and then he gave Robin a forceful kick to the side.

Robin instantly tried to grab his now throbbing side, but as soon as he made a sudden move the pain became unbearable, however he still had enough energy to at least get one sarcastic comment out.

"Old people hi-hit harder then you." Robin said through ragged gasps.

"You really think so kid?" Joker said in a now serious tone, but when he turned around to face Robin he was no longer smiling.

Joker slowly dropped his crowbar onto the ground, and then bent down next to Robin so that they were face to face.

Robin didn't do or say anything, as he knew that he really shouldn't have said anything to the mad man to begin with, but Joker was starting to get to him.

"Tell me, can an old person break a bird's wing?" Joker asked, as he bent down and ripped Robin's arm up.

Robin was too weak to try and pull his hand away or to even struggle, but somehow he knew what was coming next.

The young teen so desperately wanted to say something sarcastic back to the clown, but he knew that it was probably best to just stay quiet, even though sometimes it seemed nearly impossible for him.

"They might be able to." He sarcastically replied.

"Well… let's just test that theory, shall we?" Joker said, as he bent robin's arm backwards until he heard a loud snap.

Robin let out a scream from the severe pain that was now shooting throughout his broken arm.

Joker seemed pleased with the scream and the loud snap that came from Robin, therefore instantly dropped his arm to the ground.

Slowly, but surely the mad man stood up and picked his crowbar back off the ground.

Batman's stomach then turned, as he watched the scene before him. He knew he couldn't do anything about it, that made him even more eager to find Joker and bring him to justice. Well, Bruce's kind of justice that is.

"Now, would you like to say anything else Mr. Sarcastic?" Joker said, as he walked over to Robin's other side.

Robin didn't say anything, the only thing he did do was gasp for air.

"Oh come on kid, you can't be in that much pain. I mean, I thought Batsy taught you to be a tough creep like him." Joker said with a bemused smile.

"Not… Not everyone is like Batman." Robin practically choked out.

"Aw, kind of harsh; I thought you wanted to be like big old Daddy Bat's. I mean, come on kid your with him 24/7 what's he like? Is he mean? Does he work you hard? Does he yell at you when you don't get something right?" Joker questioned. "I mean if he really cared about you, then why isn't he here? Why hasn't he come and saved you yet? "

"Because you… Dum-dummy, he doesn't even know where we a-are." Robin stuttered, but it was heard to get a good come back out when he could hardly breath, and everything around him looked cloudy, plus the fact that his arm was now broken.

"You just can't keep your mouth shut can you kid?" Joker asked.

Everything remained silent for a minute and the only thing you could here was Robin's croupy gasps, but finally after a few minutes Robin caught his breath.

"Wow kid, you must have really bad lungs, do you smoke?" Joker questioned.

Thing's still remained silent, but immediately the mad man broke the stillness.

"I have an idea! Let's play a little game." Joker suggested.

"What kind of game?" David questioned.

"I say we play a little truth or dare, what do you say kid?" Joker asked, as he bent down next to Robin and shook the boy's head in a yes motion.

"Good, how about we start with truth?" Joker queried.

"Whatever." Robin mumbled in an irritated tone.

"Oh, goody! Now, how about we start off with the true identity of the Batman?" Joker said as he quickly flipped around and got really close to the camera.

"Okay kids, this is where the shows rating's get a boost from TV-PG to TV-14. So tune in tomorrow same time and we'll give you a shocking performance, that is if Bird Boy lives through it." Joker said with an evil sneer on his face, just then one of the goons's cupped a hand over the camera's lens, and the last thing to be heard was a muffled cry from the Boy Wonder, then as the screen went black.

Batman and all of the other League members that were in the room had shocked expressions plastered on their faces.

Black Canary quickly left the room trying to wipe away the tears that had fallen down her cheeks several times during this event, immediately followed by Green Arrow who was by her side trying to calm her down.

Batman who was still in the room, just standing there looking at the blank screen. Honestly, he didn't know what to say or what to do at this dreadful moment. The only thing he could do was hope that Robin would be okay and that he would stay strong.

_(Mount Justice)_

The team stood there in the middle of the room, still staring at the static on the TV. They had seen the whole event and they all wished they hadn't.

Megan instantly ran to the kitchen sink and got sick, but soon enough Conner was by her side telling her that things were going to be okay when he knew full well that they weren't. Well, at least not until they found Robin, if they ever did find Robin that is.

Zatanna, who now had her head buried into Kaldur's shoulder was sobbing and mumbling inaudible thing's through her forceful cries.

Kaldur was trying his best to comfort the young girl, but it was to no avail. He knew she was heartbroken about Robin his disappearance, and he it was doing going to get worse after what she saw on that horrid video.

Rocket, Artemis, and Kid Flash sat there beside him in silence, waiting for someone to break the awful quite and finally after a few minutes Rocket spoke.

"Do you think he'll be okay?" Rocket asked, while staring at Wally, Kaldur and Artemis hoping for an answer.

"We better hope." Wally stated, as he slowly stood from the couch, trying to rub away tears that threatened to spill down his cheeks for the millionth time.

"No, we better pray." Artemis added, as she turned to look at her team mates with a worried expression. She knew that even if they did find Robin alive that there were going to be a lot of physical and mental damage, and that the Robin they knew was never really coming back.

**A/N Okay, I know I am a horrible person I left you guy's at another awful cliffhanger**, **but it's not my fault as it's the evil plot bunny's fault remember? Oh, and sorry this chapter wasn't as long as I wanted it to be, but oh well. At least I finally finished my newest chapter! Oh, and your reviews are always welcomed!**

**Dedications: YoungJustice101, Doctor****Starwarsrocks1234, Rabbits Keeper, Preddy's. Girl. Scarlett. Fighter1357, MewJollyRancher12, ARL15, GGCharms, doglover500, ChristianBale Girl 2010 and Joker's Ckick18. **

**Okay now for the shout outs: Doctor****Starwarsrocks1234, Rabbits Keeper, Fighter1357, MewJollyRancher12, ARL15, GGCharms, doglover500, ChristianBale Girl 2010 and Joker Ckick18. **

**Always and forever: CKgal101**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N Hello all of my reader's and reviewer's, I'm back with a new chapter! I hope you guys like this, and please don't be afraid to give me an opinions or any idea's that you'd like to share, because right now I could really use some suggestions for the next few upcoming chapters.**

(Wayne Manner)

The elderly butler slowly made his way into Dick's empty bedroom; He had been worried sick about the young boy ever since he went missing, as thing's just didn't seem the same without him around. Plus, after watching what the Joker has done to the poor boy, this only made Alfred even more apprehensive about Robin's safety.

Alfred had grown very close to Dick these past five years; Dick was like his own son and he only hoped that he would be found soon.

Alfred slowly opened one of Robin's dresser drawers and neatly started to put his clothes away.

After he finished his task the butler slowly walked over to Dick's bed and started to fluff his pillows for what seemed like the millionth time.

Alfred was desperately trying to get his mind off of Dick, but it seemed nearly impossible. Things just didn't seem the same without him.

As soon as Alfred finished fluffing Dick's pillows and tidying his room up a little, he slowly made his way to the door, but before he shut the door he slowly took one last look at the young boy's room.

"Please, stay safe Master Dick." Alfred whispered as he shut door, and began making his way through the long empty halls and down the stairs.

(Joker's Hideout)

"Come on kid, just answer the question and maybe I'll stop hitting you." Joker stated, as he raised the now bloody crowbar into the air and hit robin hard on his side.

Robin screamed in pain as the rigid end of the crowbar started to sink into his side, which had now begun to bleed.

"How about now?" Joker asked, as he slowly looked down at Robin's beaten and lifeless looking body.

"Y-you'll have to k-kill me first." Robin stuttered, through raged gasps.

"I intend to, but I want to have a little more fun with you first!" Joker said in delight, as he once again raised the crowbar and then forcefully struck Robin's side.

After a few short minutes of brutal torture Joker got bored and inpatient, so he decided to give Robin a short break while him and his two thugs went to go take care of some business.

"Okay kiddo, I'll give you a few minutes to catch your breath and to get your thoughts back in order. Meanwhile, David here will keep an eye on you while my thug and I go take care of some business. Oh, and we'll be needing your cape." Joker explained, as he bent down and removed Robin's cape from his costume and then walked towards David.

"Don't go soft on me, got it?" Joker menacingly said, and then he gave David a slight tap on the cheek.

David just gave Joker a slight nod, and then he began to stare at Robin.

After a few minutes Joker and his goon were gone, and as soon as the cost was clear David slowly walked over to one of the bags that was in the warehouse and pulled out a bottle of water and a first aid kit and approached the Dick kneeling down by his side.

"Stay still for a minute and let me take a quick look at you kid." David said, as he gradually touched Robin's forehead and instantly realized that he was warm to the touch.

Subsequently he slowly started to grab Robin's arm, which caused Robin to screech in agonizing pain, as his arm started to hurt.

"Sorry kid," David quickly said, as he slowly reached for the first aid kit and ruffled through the med kit till he found what he was looking for.

David pulled out a bottle of rubbing alcohol and a small wad of paper towels; He then twisted off the cap and poured some of the rubbing alcohol over Robin's open wound.

Instantly Robin shot up, as he was struck by unwelcoming pain.

"God, wha-what the h-heck was that?" Robin asked through gritted teeth, as he started to once again gasp for air.

"Calm down kid, I don't need you getting hurt anymore then you are." David explained, as he slowly pushed Robin back down.

"Why- why are you h-helping me?" Robin queried.

"Just be quiet so I can get you cleaned up okay?" David replied, as he slowly dabbed Robin's wound with the paper towels.

Robin quickly bit into his lower lip, as blinding pain shot through his abdomen once again.

"Alright, at least that part's done." David said.

After a few minutes David had finally gotten some of Robin's wounds cleaned up, and then he slowly picked the water bottle off the ground.

David then slowly removed the lid and handed it to Robin. "Okay kid, I need you to try and drink some of this." David clarified.

"How do I-I know it's not poison?" Robin questioned.

David let out a slow sigh, and then he slowly pored a little bit of water onto his finger and tasted it.

"See, I'm not falling over dead now am I?" David said in an irritated tone, than he leaned over and pulled Robin up into a sitting position and he rested him against the poll.

"Do you think you can drink some of this?" David asked, but Robin slowly shook his head no.

"Listen kid, I need you to try and drink something or you're going to die from dehydration." David explained.

"What-what's the point? He's going to k-kill me anyway." Robin said, as he started to cough, but the worst part was that whenever he started to cough or take a deep breath it burned like hell and the pain was like nothing he'd ever experienced before.

Finally after a few minutes of negotiating Robin took a few sips of water, and David slowly laid him back onto the cold hard ground.

David then quickly picked up the med kit and any other evidence that would lead to him helping Robin, and then stood and started to walk away, but before he did he took one last glance at the young boy.

"_What could Joker possibly want with this kid; he can't be any older then thirteen maybe fourteen at the most." _ David pondered to himself._ "What do I care? I'm only doing this for the money, and as soon as I get my pay, I'm out of here." _David mentally told himself, and then he slowly walked away.

(Watch Tower)

"Batman you might want to see this." Superman said, as he walked over to one of the main computer's and brought up the news channel.

"This is Sara Knight, reporting to you live from down town Gotham." The reporter explained. "And as you can see behind me there's a large Jack in the box in the middle of Gotham square, and it's apparently blocking traffic." The reporter stated, as the camera zoomed in on the box, and on the side of the large box was a clown.

"I need to get down there." Batman said, racing out of the room and towards the Zeta Tubes.

"I'm coming with you." Dinah said, as she ran up beside him.

Batman knew that he didn't have time to negotiate, so he agreed to let her come with him.

Superman watched Batman and Canary race out of the room, and then he turned back around to watch the news report because he knew exactly where his friend was headed.

(Gotham Square)

"I want everyone out of here stat." Commissioner Gordon demanded.

Instantly Batman and Black Canary were by the Commissioner's side.

"What's going on?" The Dark Knight questioned.

"Joker decided to leave a little present in the middle of the road." Gordon explained, sounding frustrated.

"It looks like a huge Jack in the box." Dinah said.

"That's because it is." The commissioner stated.

Unexpectedly the boxes side handle started to spin and the tune to "Ring around the Rosie" started playing. All of a sudden it stopped; however, nothing appeared to happen and then without a warning a dummy with a huge red smile on its face came popping out of the box, as Joker's laughter filled the air.

Everyone practically got scared half to death, except for Batman.

The Dark Knight instantly jumped onto the side of the box, and wrapped around he dummy's neck was Robin's cape with note attached to it.

"_Dear Batsy, here's a little present from me to you, enjoy."_

Batman grasped the bloody battered cape in his one hand and in the other the note and he grounded out one single word.

"Joker."

**A/N Okay, so what did you guys think? Was there to much explaining or not enough? Did it suck? Was it great? Should I tell you what I am going to do in the next chapter? Wait, don't answer that last question! HEHE… Okay, so I might have a little case of writer's block, plus my computer is on the edge of breaking. So, I might not be updating for a little while, but don't freak out I will try to update as soon as I can! However, I hope that this chapter will make up for some of my lost time during this summer, but let's face it I have a writing addiction, so I will find some way to write a new chapter and get it posted! God Bless you all=] Oh, and I will be updating "To Become A Kent" Soon! Just letting you guy's know! **

**Oh, and I would love to thank you all for the 75 reviews! I almost fell out of my chair when I saw all of your amazing reviews!**

**Dedications: To all of my amazing reader's and reviewers!**

**Shout out's: To everyone! **

**Always and forever: CKGal101~**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N Hello all. This is my last main torture scene, but don't worry there will still be some more violence and plenty of whump to go around. Yay, and let me just say this… You guys are in for a surprise! Oh, and just to let you guys know, Joker's video is only going to be seen by the league and the team; therefore, it won't be playing worldwide.**

Batman sat in the Bat-cave watching Joker's dreadful torture video over and over again.

He hadn't slept ever since Robin was abducted by the mad man, as there was no way he would even be able to close his eyes until he knew that Robin was safe and sound in his bed. In a way, Bruce blamed himself for the young hero's abduction, but that wasn't the only thing Bruce was blaming himself for.

Prior the teams mission, Bruce and Dick had gotten into a fight. The fight was a brutual assualt of words, that quickly became out-of-hand, and now Bruce was feeling intense remorse over the whole situation. However, he and Robin had been getting into a lot of fights lately, bringing Batman to the conclusion that Robin may need a break from the hero business. Consequently, when Batman suggested a short rest from crime fighting work to Dick, the young hero began to rant about Batman being one to talk, and then stormed out of the cave and into the hands of a madman.

Suddenly, Alfred entered the cave, bringing Batman out of his musing...

"I brought you some tea like asked." Alfred declared, as he walked over to Bruce's side.

"What time is it Alfred?" Bruce questioned.

"Its five-forty five am." Alfred said, as he looked up at the computer screen.

"How can you watch this dreadful video over and over again Master Bruce?" Alfred asked with a worried look on his face.

"I need to find some sort of trace on Joker's whereabouts." Bruce simply explained to Alfred, but his focus remained on the computer screen.

Alfred let out a long sigh; he knew that Bruce was going to keep tearing himself apart about this whole situation until he found Robin.

"Have you found anything?" Alfred queried.

"No" Bruce replied, as he replayed the video again for what seemed like the millionth time.

"What about the cape? Did you find anything on the cape?" Alfred asked, with a tint hope in his voice.

"Other than dry blood and some gravel, no." Batman stated as he continued to stare at the computer screen.

"Maybe you should try and get some sleep Master Bruce." Alfred said trying to convince the Dark Knight to get some rest, but the only answer he received was. "No, I'm fine." So, with that Alfred decided to just leave the man alone with his thoughts.

**(Joker's hideout)**

"We're back, and we brought company." Joker said cheerfully as he walked in from the backdoor of the warehouse.

"Alright bring them in!" Joker yelled out to his goon.

Instantly Joker's goon came into view wheeling in a large crate.

"What's in the crate boss?" David asked, a bit curious.

"My babies of course, now let them out." Joker called back to his goon in delight.

As soon as Joker's goons pulled the lock off the crate, Joker's hyenas came bursting out and ran right up to Joker's side.

"Aren't they just charming?" Joker asked as he gave the two hyenas a pat on the head.

"Yeah, charming." David whispered to himself.

"So, did are little bird behave himself while we were gone?" Joker questioned, as he walked up to David.

"Yes." David nervously replied.

"Why so nervous David? Did you do something that you weren't supposed to do?" Joker questioned the nervous man

"No sir, everything was fine." David instantly stuttered, trying not to show any sign of fear in his voice.

"Good, because you know what will happen if you're lying?" Joker threatened.

David quickly became silent after Joker's threat.

"Okay, now why don't I let my hyenas and are little bird get to know each other a little more. I mean he's going to be there little appetizer soon anyways." Joker said as he made his way over to Robin, with his hyenas following closely behind him

"Wow kid, you don't look so good." Joker teased with a giggle.

Robin just gave the clown a glare that said (you aren't too bright.) and then he turned his head away from the Mad Man, so that he was now staring at the wall.

"Aw, no comment?" Joker asked, but Robin remained silent.

"Let me guess, the silent treatment right?" Joker inquired, but to his surprise Robin didn't say anything to the clown. "Alright then, let's see what my hyenas have to say about this, get him boys." Joker the commanded, and immediately the hyenas obeyed and started to run at Robin.

Robin slowly turned his head to see the two hyenas running at him;however, instantaneously Robin reacted and swiftly pulled his feet into the air and with all of his strength he forcefully kicked one of the hyenas in the chest knocking the air out of it. Instantly the two hyenas retreated and went too cowered behind Joker.

"You hurt my baby." Joker said, with a look of shock. "Well, obviously you still have a little fight in you, so we'll just have to beat the rest out of you."

Suddenly Joker pulled his crowbar up, and tapped it in the palm of his hand and then he raised the crowbar into the air and was getting ready to strike at Robin but he stopped midway.

"This is just too predictable. We need something new, something more extreme." Joker said, and then he started to pace around the room deep within his own twisted thought's.

"What time is it David?" Joker asked.

"It's five fifty nine." David told him.

"Oh, goody!" Joker squealed with delight. "It's time for some fun, you ready kiddo?"

Robin just shot the clown a nasty glair, so Joker took that response as a yes.

"Okay, fire up the camera boy's and let's get this show on the road." Joker shouted to his Henchmen.

"Hello, all and welcome too…" Joker started to say but stopped and began to pace once again.

"I've got it welcome to Joker's mad house! Wait, that doesn't sound very appealing, does it? Wait, I've got it now welcome to the end of Robin! That'll have to do for now." Joker said with a shrug

"Now, since Robin here won't spill Batman's secret identity, we're…" Joker didn't get to finish his sentence because he was cut off by Robin.

"Because you moron, I'm not going to spill that kind of information to a loon like you!" Robin said to the clown in a 'duh' tone.

"Hmm, you know what I think kid? I think you need to cool off a little I mean you are looking rather hot. Boy's bring out the barrel of water!" Joker yelled to his goon's.

"Maybe that's not such a good idea." David stated as he took a step forward.

"You know what, I wonder how dear little Amanda's doing right now how about you?" Joker threatened once again.

David slowly backed off and walked away with Joker's other goon mumbling unspeakable word's under his breath.

"I thought so." Joker said satisfied.

After a few minutes Joker's goon's brought out a barrel full of greenish looking water, and placed it down in the center of the room.

"Now kid, just so you don't get any idea's I'm going to handcuff your legs and hand's… So you can't kick or struggle got it?" Joker explained as he bent down next to Robin, and un-cuffed his wrist from the metal poll and then he re- cuffed it around his right wrist, and then grabbed another pair of handcuffs out of his pocket and snapped them shut on either side's of his ankles.

"Now, that should hold you." Joker said in a pleased tone, as he dragged Robin's battered body over to the bucket.

"Okay kiddo, now I am going to give you one last chance to tell me who Batman is, and if you do I'll think about not trying to drown you to death, okay?" Joker questioned, with a huge grin painted on his face.

"Go die in a pit where you belong. Because I would rather die than tell you anything." Robin snapped at the clown.

" That can be arranged, but obviously you didn't get the memo kid, so why don't I demonstrate." Joker said, as he dunked Robin's head into the barrel of water and then he started counting; finally when he got to thirty seconds he pulled Robin's head out of the water.

"How about now?" Joker inquired, but Robin didn't respond for the reason being that he could barely breathe. "Have it your way then." Joker than threw Robin's head back under the water, except this time he counted to forty instead of thirty and then ripped his head out from under the water once again.

"G-go to h…" Robin was about to finish his sentence; however, the Joker didn't want to hear what he was had to say, so he forcefully dunked his head back under the water.

"No profanity kiddo." Joker scolded, as he grabbed a hold of Robin's hair and ripped his head out of the barrel of water.

Robin gasped for air but he just couldn't seem to get enough oxygen in; he so desperately wanted the Mad Man to stop, but he knew that wasn't going to happen until he spilled Batman's identity.

"How about now?" Joker asked once more, hoping that this time the boy wonder would finally break but Robin didn't reply and according to Joker when your victims don't reply you just dunk there head back under the water, which is exactly what he did and then he began to count again, once to sixty two, he realized that Robin's body started to go limp so he instantly ripped his head out of the water.

As soon as Robin was above the water he began to gasp for air once again.

"I'm going to ask you one last time kid, who is the Batman?" Joker stipulated with a now serious look plastered on his face; Therefore Robin still didn't reply.

"Alright then." Joker said as he started to shove Robin's head into the water.

"No! Pl-please stop… please just st… stop please!" Robin pleaded, as a river of tear's started to stream down his pale cheeks.

"Ah, I see that we have something here, did we finally get to your breaking point?" Joker asked "But, you still haven't answered my question." Joker told him as he threw Robin's head back under the water and then after a few seconds later, he pulled his head back up.

"Last chance kid…" Joker threatened. "Because who knows next time you just might not come back up."

But Robin didn't say anything, the only thing he could do was gasp for air. So, the Joker started to push his head down.

"No, I-I'll tell you," Robin immediately responded.

"I don't believe you."Joker stated, as he started to push Robin's head farther down so that it was only inches away from the water.

"It's Bruce Wayne!" Robin sobbed, as a new round of hot tear's spilled down his cheeks.

There was a moment of silence in the room.

"Wow, I wasn't prepared for that one." Joker said in surprise.

Joker then slowly gave the bucket a hard kick to the side so that it slid away from the boy wonder and then he bent down in front of Robin. He then slowly pulled Robin's mask off revealing his light broken blue eyes.

"Wow, you weren't kidding! It's a shame that you're his adopted kid though, because you two have a lot in command." Joker explained with a laugh, and then he stood up and dropped Robin's mask to the ground.

"But I have to say congratulations kiddo! It took me almost three and a half days to break you kid, and it usually only takes me a day to break my usual victims. But you, you were a tough nut to brake! But that's what made it a blast, but it's a shame." Joker said to the broken boy, as he started to pace around him.

"Now, you're just another broken toy, and we all know what we do with broken toys we throw them in the trash where they belong. Oh, and just so you don't worry I'll make sure I kill you in the slowest most painful way ever, so than that way you go out with a bang!" Joker clarified with his famous laugh.

Robin began to shake, and for the first time ever he was afraid; He knew what the Joker was capable of and he knew that when he said that he would make sure it was the slowest and most painful death ever, he literally meant it.

"So, don't worry Bruce! Little Robin here will be in good hand's!" Joker said, as his laugh filled the air and then the camera was turned off.

**(Watch Tower)**

The seven main league member's (including Dinah and Ollie.) all stood in the main conference room utterly shocked, like when they saw the first torture video. Everyone was silent once again and no one said anything.

Batman was the worst of them; the Dark Knight looked like he was on the edge of breaking down after what he just witnessed. Robin was brutally tortured and broken, and he just stood by hopelessly watching, knowing that there was nothing he could do about it. But knowing the Joker, and what he was capable of, he knew that he would leave a trace somewhere because he wanted him to find Robin, it was like a twisted game to the mad clown, and Robin was the main piece of his little game.

Superman slowly looked over to Batman, and saw that his friend was in distress, he watched as Batman quickly made his way out of the main conference room and into the hallway.

Superman was about to follow Batman, but was stopped by Dinah.

"Just give him some space." Dinah said to the man of steel Superman just slumped his shoulders, and decided to listen to Dinah.

**(Mount Justice)**

The team now stood in the middle of the living room, none of them said a word, honestly talking didn't seem to cross any of their minds at the moment. However, the one thing they did think of was what they were going to do when they got a hold of that mad clown.

"I can't believe this, he actually broke him! That son of a b…" Wally stopped halfway through his sentence when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Wally flipped around to meet Artemis's worried gaze.

"Don't worry, we'll find him I…" Suddenly Artemis was cut off by Wally.

"No, he's not going to be okay! That freak show has him, how is he going to be okay? Tell me?" Wally snapped at the archer, as he began to pace around the living room.

"Wally you need to calm down; freaking out isn't going to help us find Robin." Aqaulad told the young Speedster in a calm tone, even though he was just as upset as his team mates were, but he had to put his feelings aside and be strong for his team's sake.

"Your right, freaking out isn't going to solve anything, and neither is sitting around here and waiting for the League to find Robin! Because by the time they find him he'll probably be dead, so I say we go and do our own investigation, because if one of us were in Robin's position he would be doing the same thing that I'm about to do! So who's with me?" Wally asked as he looked to either one of his team mates waiting for them to respond, but no one said anything.

"I see." Wally said sadly as he started to walk away, hoping that one of his team mates would have at least have had the cordage to come with him and help him find their young friend.

"I'm with you." Artemis spoke as she took a step forward.

"Count me in." Megan agreed and then she looked over to Conner. "Conner's coming too."

"I see, I have no say so in this." Conner stated in a sarcastic tone, and then he let out a long sigh and walked over beside Megan Artemis and Wally.

"Same here." Zatanna spoke and walked forward as well, with Rocket following close behind her.

"What about you Aqaulad? Are you coming?" Wally asked.

"No, one will be going anywhere; we are leaving this in the hands of the league." Aqaulad stated in a commanding voice.

"Listen we're going, with or without you." Wally snapped as he got up in Aqaulad's face, and soon enough the team was heading towards the Bio Ship, but they stopped when they heard Aqaulad's voice.

"Wally, wait you're going to need all of the help you can get, and you are also going to need a leader.." Aqaulad said, as he walked up beside his team mates.

Wally gave his friend a wide smile, than he started to walk forward once again.

"Wait," Aqaulad said instantly grabbing Wally's arm. "First we need to take care of Red Tornado."

Wally gave a slight nod and then ran off at full speed, and within seconds he ran back up beside Aqaulad.

"Alright, Red Tornado has been shut down temporally and Wolf is locked up, so he doesn't do anything he shouldn't while we're gone." Wally stated.

After a few second's the team was gone, and heading towards their destination, and soon enough the cave fell dead silent.

**A/N Okay, now I know what you guys are probably thinking! What the heck is she doing? She just spilled Batman's secret identity! Why did she do that?' Well, first off it has never been done in anyone else's story, and second I don't know why I did it! Yeah, but don't worry there's an evil plot that goes with my madness! So, bare with me and you will see what I have in store! Oh, I almost forgot to ask… What did you guys think? Thank you for reading, and I hope you enjoyed my newest chapter, just as much as I enjoyed writing it!**

**Dedication: To all of my reader's and reviewer's! Oh, and whoever is my 100 reviewer, will get a special dedication in my newest chapter!**

**Shout out's too: Everyone!**

**Always and forever: CKGal101~**

**P.S. I'll try to update as soon as possible!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Once again, I am extremely sorry that it took me so long to update… I've just been busy lately, and life in general hasn't exactly been nice either. So, please read, review, and enjoy!**

**Oh, and one last thing! I am going to do a sequel… But, I need to know if I should skip five years ahead or just five month's? You can decide by voting on my new poll! **

**(Mount Justice)**

"Black Canary – B-1-3…" The caves computer announced, as the female heroin made her way from the Zeta-tubes and into the living room area.

"Hello is anyone here?" Canary called, as she slowly glanced around the room looking for one of the team member's; however, the only thing she spotted was Wolf hooked onto a strong leather leash that was tied to one of the large metal support beams.

Instantly Dinah was by Wolf's side, unhooking him from his restraints and pulling off the oversized collar. While on missions, Conner would temporarily place the big dog on a leash and collar; hence preventing Wolf from getting into any mischief.

"Hey boy," Dinah said softly. "Where is everyone?"

As soon as Wolf knew he was free from the leash, he instantly headed toward Red Tornado who was still off line.

Canary curiously followed Wolf into the kitchen where Red Tornado stood utterly still. Dinah quickly sprinted up beside Red Tornado and started to examine the android; nevertheless, she didn't see anything wrong with his computerized systems. Finally Dinah realized that the kid's must have shut the android off; therefore, making it easier for the team to sneak out of the cave.

"They didn't?!" Dinah said in utter disbelief, as she hastily pulled two fingers up to her Comm-link. "Canary to Batman…"

"This is Batman, what is it?" The Dark Knight questioned, already knowing something was wrong from the blonde's anxious tone.

"The teams not at the cave… I think they might have gone to look for Robin," Canary explained.

Bruce smashed his fist in frustration "I'll get Martian Man Hunter to try and contact them, meanwhile I want you to head down to the warehouse and see if they're there… I'll send a team to meet; " Batman directed, while waiting for her reply.

"Understood," Canary said, as she headed for the Zeta tubes.

"Good, Batman out." Batman said as he went back to staring at the computer screen that was replaying one of Joker's latest video when something caught his eye.

Way in the back corner of the room, there was red letter's that looked like they were written in blood.

Without further ado, Batman quickly zoomed in and immediately got the computer to clear the image up. _"Abandoned oil f" _The sentence wasn't finished, but it didn't take a rocket scientist to make out the last word.

"Abandoned oil factory." Batman whispered to himself as he quickly typed in _"Gotham's abandoned oil factories" _and instantly the screen appeared with oil factories that had been abandoned or shut down. Batman slowly scanned through the list of factories when one of them caught his eye.

There was an abandoned factory in the middle of an old forest at the end of Gotham.

"_What better place to hide, then somewhere where no one will ever think to look?" _Batman thought to himself.

Quickly Batman made his way out of the room and down to the bat-mobile.

Joker was going to pay for what he did to Robin, and Bruce was going to make sure that this punishment was one that Joker would never forget.

**(Bio Ship)**

"How much longer Miss Martian?" Aqualad asked.

"Only five or ten minutes." Megan stated, as she continued to navigate the Bio-ship through the cloudless skies.

"Incoming call from the league," Conner announced.

"Don't answer it. It's probably Batman or Martian Man Hunter, and if they figure out what we're doing they'll kill us." Wally said frantically, as he shot up from his seat.

"What's the point they probably already know where we're headed?" Rocket pointed out.

"Because then they'll force us to go back to the cave," Conner simply explained.

"Wait, so does that mean that the league's in control of everything? Like, they have specific time that we should all be in bed?" Rocket said with a tint of sarcasm in her voice; however, no one found any humor in her comment.

"Alright, I've blocked the league from trying to contact us." Miss Martian informed her team mate's, while trying to switch the subject in the process.

"Good," Wally said with a sigh, as he slowly turned his head to see Robin's empty seat.

Wally took a deep breath as tear's threatened to fall for what seemed like the millionth time today, but he refused to let them fall this time; he had to be strong for his team mates and he had to be strong for Robin.

Artemis noticed the distress in the speedster's eye's and wanted to go and comfort him, but she knew it would do no good… Wally had been beating himself up over Robin's abduction ever since he was taken, even though they all had told him numerous times that it wasn't his fault; he just didn't seem to believe them.

Artemis slowly reached forward's and placed a gentle hand on his shoulder anyway. "You okay?"

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine; just thinking." Wally declared, trying not to sound upset.

"Wally, it's okay to be upset," Artemis softly told the speedster hoping to bring him some sort of comfort.

"I'm not upset!" Wally snapped, causing Artemis to jump from his sudden outburst.

"Okay, if you say so…" Artemis replied while holding her hand's up defensively, as she slowly sat back in her seat.

She was worried for Wally; she feared that he wasn't going to be the same after all of this was over, but the thing she feared the most was what would happen if Robin didn't make it. What if they didn't save him in time and he died? What would happen to the team; more importantly what would happen to Wally?

**(Joker's hideout)**

The warehouse was dead silent; Joker had headed out about an hour ago to leave one more clue for Batman… Since in the Joker's mind he thought that it was only fair to give Batman one last clue that would lead him directly to Robin before he finished the kid off, but little did the mad-man know Batman already knew where they were.

David slowly walked over to Robin's trembling form, and laid a hand on his shoulder and instantly Robin's head shot up.

There was so much hurt in the young boy's eyes; he looked deathly pale and he had cuts and bruises up and down both arm's and legs… Not to mention the bruises that ran across his partially bare abdomen, including the stab wound and the large knife mark that trailed down his face; he just looked dead.

"Calm down kid," David whispered to the young boy.

"J-just get away from me." Robin stuttered, trying not to show fear but he failed miserably when another bout of warm tears swam down his pale cheeks.

David quickly turned around to see Joker's other goon standing up and slowly approaching them.

"Hey get rid of that filthy thing, it's stinking up the place." David said gesturing to the barrel that was still filed with the dirty water.

"Why me?" The goon questioned.

"Because I told you so," David affirmed in a 'don't mess with me' sort of tone.

"Fine!" The goon finally obeyed, as he grabbed a hold of the barrel and began to haul it out the backdoor mumbling unspeakable things about David in the process.

As soon as David saw that the other goon was gone, he slowly turned back around to face Robin.

"Listen, I'm going to find some way to get you out of here okay? But I need you to calm down for me." David informed the scared teen, but Robin didn't reply. "Kid pay attention, I'm sorry about what ha…" David didn't get a chance to finish before he was cut off by Robin.

"Just leave me alone!" Robin begged, as tears continued to spill down his grimy blood covered cheeks.

David gave Robin a sad look, for he knew that the kid was scared and he understood why.

He was about to argue once more with the boy, to at least let him look over his wound's while he had the opportunity, but he never got the chance because Joker had come barging through the door with a happy/evil smile plastered on his painted face.

"Turn on the TV and let's watch the show!" Joker said as he ran up to a TV that they had stolen and turned it on… Instantly an image of the old warehouse where Robin had been abducted from appeared on the screen.

"May I ask why we're watching this?" David questioned.

"Quiet, you'll mess it up!" Joker snapped, as he looked back at the TV. "You might not want to miss this kid, because this is going to be a bang."

**(The Bio Ship) **

Miss Martian stood from her seat and announced that they had arrived at their destination, and instantaneously everyone was on their feet and ready for action.

"Alright, Zatanna and Rocket you two will go around back while Kid Flash Artemis go around front… Superboy and Miss Martian, I want you two to stay in the Bio ship incase anything goes wrong." Aqualad instructed, as everyone nodded their agreement.

"Alright, then let's move out." Wally said as he walked towards the large hole that Miss Martian had opened in the belly of the ship and grabbed a hold of the one of the dangling cables, thus sliding down to the solid grown below.

Finally, everyone was in position and ready to enter the warehouse.

"Alright, is everyone on line?" Miss Martian questioned through mind link.

Soon enough everyone replied, and then they slowly but surely entered the empty warehouse.

Wally was the first to enter the building, as he slowly looked around memories from the night of their youngest team member's abduction hit him like a ton of bricks.

Immediately Wally started to feel panicked, as waves of nausea washed over him. He still blamed himself for what had happened that night, and he just couldn't seem to shake off that awful feeling of failure.

Wally was instantly pulled from his thoughts when he felt Artemis's soft hand placed on his shoulder once again.

"You okay?" Artemis asked.

"Yeah, I'm okay." Wally replied.

"Alright everyone, let's have a look around then." Aqualad ordered.

Gradually, and cautiously the team scanned the warehouse; however, they weren't having any luck.

Artemis slowly walked over to a closed closet (which appeared to have once been a janitors storage room) Artemis gently twisted the doors rusted mental knob and yanked the door open to see three bomb's ready to go off in twenty-five seconds.

"Guy's, we need to get out of here right now!" The Archer said urgently. "There are three bomb's ready to go off at any second!" Artemis explained, as she quickly back away from the closet and made her way over to Zatanna.

Everyone then quickly gathered and headed towards the main doors with Wally in the front.

_Ten_

Wally quickly ran up to the door and turned the door handles, but they wouldn't budge.

_Eight_

"We're locked in." Wally said frantically.

_Seven _

"Can we disarm the bomb?" Aqualad questioned.

"No, if we do that this whole place might blow!" Artemis explained, as she started to panic.

_Five, Four, Three, Two, One…_

Suddenly the warehouse blew and burst into flames.

_**TBC…**_

**A/N Okay, first off… We're just going to pretend that the last two months never happened! *Nervous chuckle* Okay, so maybe they did… Yeah, but I'm really sorry that is took me this long to update.**

**Anyways, I am also sorry that this chapter is only a *barf comes up throat* filler chapter. I will try to have the next chapter up ASAP.**

**Special dedication to my 100th reviewer: .Nightingale**

**Shout out's to: All of my amazing reader's and reviewer's, you guy's rock!**

**-CKGal101-**

**P.S. Review's are always welcome!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hello my peep's… I'm back and I am sad to say that I'll only be posting one more chapter after this. *Sad face* But, don't worry I'm defiantly doing a sequel; however, I'm only going to skip a year instead of five… Anyways, read, review, and enjoy!**

_Ten_

_Wally quickly ran up to the door and turned the door handle, but they wouldn't budge._

_Eight_

_"We're locked in!" Wally said frantically._

_Seven _

_"Can we disarm the bomb?" Aqualad questioned._

_"No, if we do that this whole place might blow!" Artemis exclaimed as she started to panic._

_Five, Four, Three, Two, One…_

_Suddenly the warehouse burst into treacherous flames…_

**(Abandoned warehouse) **

The Bio Ship was practically knocked out of the sky from the impact of the blast, and Megan struggled to regain control of the ship.

"Miss Martian to team, please respond" Miss Martian said through mind link, praying hard that one of her teammates would answer; nevertheless, her desperate pleas where only greeted by silence. "Miss Martian to team, please respond…" Megan repeated once again.

"We're okay Miss Martian… Aqualad stated in a slightly strained voice. "Rocket shielded us from the blast, but I think it was too much for her to handle, as she is unconscious and needs to go back to the cave for immediate medical attention."

"Alright, I'll land the Bio Ship; prepare to board her." Miss Martian declared, as she started the landing process.

"Guys!" Wally yells out; "I think I know where Robin is." Affirms the young speedster as he bends down to pick up an old oil can that has _"Gotham's Finest Oil Factory" _written a cross the front.

"Where?" Conner questioned.

"In the old Gotham oil factory; you know the one located in the forest at the end of Gotham City." Wally said in a slight 'duh' tone.

"How do you know that?" Aqualad questioned.

"Because Robin made me memorize all of Gotham's residential, business, and factorial enterprise over summer break." Wally stated with slight annoyance.

"Wait, he made you memorize every Gotham map?" Asked Connor with a slight mystified expression.

"Yes, and I wanted to kill him then, but not today." Wally said with semi-smile.

"Wait, what about Rocket?" Artemis asked.

"I'll watch over her until the league shows up," Zatanna offered. "And believe me they'll show up."

"Good, then I'll run ahead." Wally said, as he quickly sped off at super speed.

Aqualad watched as the speedster ran off, wishing that he would have at least waited for them so that he would have backup.

"Are you sure you want us to leave you here alone?" Aqualad asked, as he turned back around to look at Zatanna.

"Yes, just get your butt's moving." Zatanna reassured him.

Aqualad gave her a slight nod, and then he ordered everyone to the Bio Ship. Within seconds they were off the ground and heading towards the Joker's funhouse.

**(Joker's Hideout)**

"Wow, now that was a bang." Joker stated; however, he never got to finish watching what happened because the camera got hit by the explosion.

Robin didn't say anything; he couldn't believe what he just saw. Where his friends really dead, or was this just a bad dream?

"Aw, now cheer up kiddo." Joker told him as he bent down beside Robin and pulled out one of his knives. "Or I'll just have to cheer you up myself, because I wouldn't want you to die with a frown."

"Just get it over with; kill me already." What's the use in keeping me alive? There's nothing to go back too, you made sure of that you demonic freak." Robin yelled at the Joker.

Joker sat there for a moment and stared at the boy wonder, then he burst out laughing; however, his laughter soon turned into murderous rage.

"Wow kid, I didn't know you felt that way." "I mean after all we've been through together and you say that to me?" Joker questioned, as he stared Robin straight in the eye.

"You're a lunatic! You killed my friends you're a…" Robin was instantly slapped a cross the face before he was able to get another word out.

"Now, now." Joker said as he ripped Robin up by the head of his hair and held the knife up to his throat. "I wouldn't try my patient's." Joker stated as he started to push the knife into Robin's throat, causing a small trail of blood to slide down his neck.

"Go ahead; you'll be making it a quick death." Robin declared.

"Why don't you two give us a few minutes?" Joker said as he looked at his goons.

His goons gave him a quick nod, and then exited the backdoor.

"Your right kid," Joker agrees as he finally drops Robin to the ground and reaches into his back pocket for a gun instead of his preferred knife . "We'll make it a little more painful."

Joker slowly aims the gun at Robin's left knee cap and then he pulls the trigger.

Robin couldn't hold back the scream that escaped his lip's from the unbearable pain that shot through his leg.

"Now, that's what I want to hear." Joker practically yelled over Robin's screaming.

Joker then started to pace around Robin, as he watched the boy bite hard into his lower lip trying to ease the pain. Robin desperately tried to say something, but he couldn't get the word out.

"Go to hell." Robin finally screamed through deep ragged breaths.

"I would kid, but people say that I'm already going to go there." Joker teasingly said.

"R-really, did your m-mother ever tell you that you were from hell?" Robin snapped.

"Oh, really? You know what I think kid? I think that you just can't learn your lesson." Joker stated with a malevolent grin.

Joker then pointed the gun at Robin's other knee and pulled the trigger.

"You look tense kid." Joker simply pointed out.

Robin screamed in pain once again. He could feel the warm crimson red liquid pour from his knees and onto the ground.

Dick stated to panic as everything around him started to go black, but he fought against the darkness. For he started to face the fact that he was going to die, and that there was nothing that was going to change that.

Joker slowly walked around Robin and watched as the blood slowly formed a puddle underneath of Robin's legs.

"Have you learned your lesson yet?" Joker asked.

"D-die." Was the only word that Robin could get out.

"Sorry, no can do… because if I die then who will be around to make Batman's life miserable?" Joker inquired.

"Y-you mean the m-man that you are too chickened to face?" Robin questioned through gritted teeth.

"I'm not afraid of anyone." Joker snapped as he gave Robin a heard kick to the side.

Robin shrieked in pain as his side started to burn.

Joker took a step backwards; he knew that there wasn't any more fight left in the boy, and that his fun and games had finally come to an end; thus, he let out a short sigh as he aimed the gun at Robin's head.

"Well kid it was fun while it lasted, and don't worry I'll tell Bruce that you went out with a bang." Joker said with a humorous giggle.

Robin slowly closed his eyes as he started to subside to the darkness that was slowly pulling him under.

He was ready to die, well that's at least what he kept telling himself… but inside he was terrified. He didn't want to die, not like this, not now and not ever. He was afraid of where he was going, was he going to go to Heaven or Hell? He wasn't the best person in the world and yet he wasn't the worst.

Was he going to see his friends? Was he going to be reunited with his mom and dad? All of the questions started to pop into his head, but he just tried to push them aside, for he knew in his heart where he was going, and he knew that soon he would be with his friends and family in heaven. This revelation brought Dick great peace, as he allowed himself to drift off into unconscious.

Joker was about to pull the trigger, when suddenly the door flew open and Wally burst in. Nevertheless, Wally underestimated the Joker, as the insane clown quickly flew around and pulled the trigger. The shot rang out in the room, as Wally fell to the ground with a pained shriek, cradling his now wounded hip.

"Lucky shot." The Joker shouted in delight.

Dick eyes instantly flew open at the sound of Wally's scream; and the boy wonder came into eye contact with his best friend.

Even through his pain, Wally could see excitement and fear in Dick's eyes, but what caught his attention was the large amount of blood that covered Robin's thin frame.

"Now, now what do we have here? I thought I killed you back in that explosion… Don't you hero's ever just stay dead?" Joker asked as he looked down at the speedster.

"Well, you failed with that plan you demonic freak." Wally snapped though gritted teeth.

"I might have failed the first time, but there's always a second chance." Joker stated with a humorous laugh as he aimed the gun at Wally temple and put his hand on the trigger. "Don't worry about your friend Dickey, he'll be just fine."

Joker started to pull the trigger, but the gun was instantly knocked out of his hand by a bat-a-rang.

Joker hastily looked in the direction the object flew from; however, from his vantage point he could only see darkness.

"Where are you?" Joker yelled into the air.

"Hear." Came the dark voice.

Joker quickly flipped around and was meant with a fist to the face, sending him flying back into a wall.

"Wow, what a hit…" Joker declared as he stood up from off the ground. "Ah Batman, your way too early I was supposed to kill the boy before you got here not after."

Batman flew forward and hit the joker again in the face, causing him to fly backwards again.

"Did you actually think that you were going to get away with this? Did you think that I wouldn't come looking for you?" Batman questioned in anger.

"No, I just wanted to see how long it would take you to find him before he had enough. But, I must say Bat's that boy sure can scream when he's in enough pain…" Joker explained. "And man was it fun to watch him beg for me to stop. However, the best part of the whole show was when he cried. Heck, he cried for hours after he spilled your secret… "But where were you Bruce? Why did you not come and save him? Oh, let me guess because you just didn't have the Balls to do it?" The Joker said in a fit of laughter.

At this Batman lost control, as he began to pummel the Joker with continual blows.

Wally watched as Batman's anger got the best of him, he didn't know what to do, should he let Batman continue on with his rage until he went overboard and killed the mad man? Or should he try to stop the enraged caped crusader? Wally chose plan B, as he tried to pull himself into a sitting position, but it was nearly impossible with a bullet inlayed through his hip bone. Through his haze of pain, Wally slowly looked over to where Robin was laying, eyeing Joker's disposed gun. A plan quickly entered Wally's head and he pushed himself to stand, but this was to no avail… as his injured hip could not withstand his body weight.

During this time Batman had beaten the Joker into what appeared to be a submissive pile of flesh; however, looks can be deceiving at times, as the Joker still verbally jousted with the Dark Knight.

"W… wow, you sure can… can throw a better punch then your kid can." Joker said hoping to tick Batman off, and it worked.

Batman gritted his teeth in anger, as he was prepared to give Joker his worst, but suddenly Joker flipped off of the ground with a sharp object in his hand.

Batman felt a piercing pain in his lower back. He was rather dumb founded for a moment and he didn't even try to fight back.

Joker ripped the knife from Batman's back and stabbed him again; He repeated the process three times over, until Batman was crouched on the ground gritting his teeth in pain.

"Now Bat's, you of all people should know that I always have a trick up my sleeve." Joker pointed out as he spit a mouthful of blood on the ground. "You've been a very naughty bat, so I guess we'll just have to teach you a lesson."

Joker gave a wide grin and then he kicked Batman hard in the side.

"You would have been better off staying where you were at because now you both will die, but I'll make sure that I kill you first and make him watch." Joker said with a malicious laugh, as he pulled the knife up and bent down beside Batman. "But first we'll give you a smile." Joker pulled the knife closer to Batman's face when unexpectedly he heard a loud bang and then he felt a sharp burning pain in his shoulder; thus, causing him to drop the knife to the ground.

Joker quickly flipped around to see that robin had dragged his beaten and broken body over to the gun that he was holding tightly in his unbroken arm.

"Whoa kid let's not do anything that you're going to regret." Joker warned.

"The only thing that I am going to regret is letting you kill another innocent victim." Dick declared as he held the gun tighter in his rapidly shaking hand.

Robin could barely hold the gun straight because of the way his hands were shaking, plus the fact that his vision was blurry; however, he couldn't feel the pain anymore, as the only thing he could feel was the anger that was raging inside of him.

"Listen kiddo you don't want to do this… I mean think about the good things that we've done these past four and a half days." Joker stated as he started to feel nervous.

"Shut up you lunatic, these past four and a half day's have been hell." Robin snapped in a warning tone.

"Calm down kid, how about we talk about this?" Joker asked as he took a step forwards.

"Don't take another step forward's or I swear to God I'll blow your brains out." Robin yelled.

"Then why don't you shoot me little boy… Come on, if you really wanted my blood on your hands then you would have shot and killed me by now." Joker teased.

Robin didn't reply he just watched the Joker's every move.

"Aw, is Robin afraid to take a risk?" Joker questioned.

Robin slowly put his finger on the trigger, but right when he was about to fire he heard Wally shout something. Instantly Wally was at Robin's side trying desperately to wrestle the weapon from his friend.

"Robin, drop the gun, it's not worth it." Wally said as he tried to pry the gun from Robin's finger tips.

Joker looked at the hero's wrestling over the gun and saw this as a perfect opportunity to take a run for it, which is exactly what he did.

"Please Dick let the gun go." Wally pleaded.

Dick gave Wally a look for a moment, not sure of what to do… What was he doing? Was he really going to take the mad man's life? He then slowly let the gun fall from his finger tips as tears ran down his cheeks, he was scared to death and he didn't know what to do.

Wally quickly pulled Robin into a comforting hug, trying desperately to soothe some part of the young man's damaged emotional psyche.

Throughout this reunion, Batman slowly began to pull himself off of the ground and looked over at Wally who was holding the young boy in his arms. Bruce started to take a few steps forward when he saw the backdoor hanging wide open. He gave a questioning look to Wally and Robin, fighting between his need to catch the Joker and his allegiance to Robin. Wally, sensing Batman's apprehension shouted "Go catch that satanic bastard before he gets away, I'll stay here with Robin."

With that said Batman was out the door and vanished into the darkness.

Wally then looked back down at Robin, as he said in a gentle tone. "I promise that I'll never leave you alone ever again." When suddenly he saw the door burst open and the team came running in.

"Where's Joker?" Conner questioned ready to rip the clown's head off.

"Batman's taking care of him." Wally said as he glanced back down at Robin, who had unburied his face from Wally's shoulder, and was beginning to mumble something.

"What?" Wally asked as he bent down a little lower to hear what the young boy was trying to say.

"I… I thought you were dead. I… I'm so sorry, this is my fault." Robin sobbed.

"Dick, I don't… We don't blame you; you were just trying to catch the Joker." Wally told the upset boy.

"No, I wasn't. I was trying to prove Batman wrong. I was trying to prove that I didn't need him to babysit me anymore and… and that I could handle myself." Robin explained.

"Rob, this isn't your fault." Wally simply said.

"You… you could have been killed because of me." Robin stated as his eyelids started to close, as he started to succumb to the darkness that was trying to pull him under.

"Dick, Dick you stay awake you hear me." Wally demanded hoping that the Dick would comply.

Instantaneously Aqualad was bent down beside the two young boy's.

"He need's immediate medical attention." Aqualad informed him, as he prepared to pull the boy from Wally's grasp.

"The Bio Ship is ready for us to be boarded." Miss Martian explained.

"No need for that." Came a sudden voice from the front door.

Instantly the team flipped around to see Superman, Canary, Flash, and Wonder Woman.

Canary and Wonder Woman quickly ran up beside Aqualad who was now holding Robin in his arm's 'Bridal style'.

"Alright get him onto the ship and prepare to take off…" Canary directed Aqualad and the others. "Where are Joker and his goon's?"

"Batman went after Joker and we caught one of the goon's, he's in custody on the Bio Ship." Superboy notified her as he helped Wally off of the ground.

"I'll go look for him." Wonder Woman declared as she ran out the backdoor and flew off.

**(Middle of the forest) **

Joker ran as fast as he could go. For he knew that Batman was probably hot on his trail.

Joker slowly came to a stop behind a tree, trying to catch his breath when suddenly he heard footstep's coming fast from behind him, he quickly flipped around and banged right into Batman.

"You might be able to run Joker, but there is no where you can hide where I won't find you." Batman said in a threatening tone.

"Now let's not get personal here alright?" Joker stated as he started to back up.

Batman quickly grabbed a hold of Joker and slammed him up against the tree as hard as he could.

"Believe me, it's personal." Batman declared.

The last thing to be heard in the peaceful forest was an ear piercing scream from Joker.

**TBC…**

**A/N Alright, One more chapter left to go *Sigh* But then I get to do my sequel… Which will be called "In Darkness Let Me Dwell" I will try to make it worth your time!**

**Oh, and Merry Christmas! I hope that it is an awesome Christmas and full of fun and love and violence! Umm, just don't have a lot of violence! Hehe… JK. **

**Dedicated to: All of my reader's and reviewer's.**

**-CKGal101-**

**P.S. Review's are always welcome.**


End file.
